Katsuni
thumb|upright=0.9|Katsuni (2010) thumb|upright=0.9|Katsuni auf der Messe [[Venus Berlin 2008]] Katsuni (früher auch Katsumi; * 9. April 1979 in Paris als Celine Joëlle TranBiografie auf IMDb) ist eine französische Pornodarstellerin. Leben Katsuni ist vietnamesisch-französischer Abstammung. Im Alter von 21 Jahren wurde sie von der Zeitschrift Penthouse entdeckt und machte für das Magazin Fotos. Nebenbei betätigte sie sich als Gogo-Tänzerin und Stripperin. Nach einer Anfrage von Penthouse begann sie ihre Tätigkeit im Hardcore-Geschäft. Sie beendete danach ihr erst ein Jahr laufendes Studium in Politikwissenschaften und moderner Literatur. Im Alter von 22 Jahren schloss Katsuni einen Exklusivvertrag mit Colmax-Video ab. Im März 2003, nachdem ihr Vertrag mit Colmax abgelaufen war, gewann sie den Jury-Preis auf dem Erotikfestival in Brüssel. Im folgenden Jahr kamen diverse Branchenpreise in den Vereinigten Staaten hinzu. Im Dezember 2006 verkündete die Produktionsgesellschaft Digital Playground, Katsuni exklusiv unter Vertrag zu nehmen. Bekannte Filme mit Katsumi sind die Edelwerke Pussy Kat und Lost Angels: Katsumi, beide von Ninn Worx, der französische Film Les Secretaires, die Video-Tagebuch-Reportage Katsumi & Nomi, Jack’s Playground (Folgen 9 und 34), Faust – Im Sog des Seelen-Fängers sowie der neueste Film Katsuni Story mit Manuel Ferrara. 2007 erschien die interaktive DVD Virtual Sex with … Katsuni bei Digital Playground. Sie spielte auch in Fashionistas Safado - The Challenge, der Fortsetzung des preisgekrönten Films The Fashionistas von John Stagliano. Katsuni arbeitete früher unter dem Namen Katsumi, änderte diesen aber nach dem Urteil eines französischen Gerichts wegen der Namensähnlichkeit zu einer Frau namens Mary Katsumi. Katsuni hat keinen erkennbaren Würgreflex, wodurch sie wie kaum eine ihrer Kolleginnen Deepthroating in ihren Filmen zu praktizieren vermag. Neben ihrem Engagement im Hardcorebereich wirkte Katsuni auch in Softcoreproduktionen mit (zum Beispiel in Une inaccessible séductrice, deutscher Titel: Das Haus der Lüste). In der August-Ausgabe 2008 des Porno-Magazins Genesis wurde sie auf Platz 14 im Porn’s Hot 100-Ranking gelistet. Auszeichnungen * 2003: Brüssel - Jury-Preis * 2004: Venus Award - beste europäische Darstellerin * 2005: AVN Award - Best Female Foreign Performer of the Year * 2005: AVN Award mit Lexington Steele für die Best Anal Sex Scene * 2005: AVN Award mit Savanna Samson und Alec Metro für die Best Group Sex Scene – Film * 2005: AVN Award - mit Lost Angels für den Best Foreign All Sex Release * 2005: XRCO Award - Best Sex Scene Couple mit Lexington Steele * 2006: AVN Award - Best Anal Sex Scene – Video (zusammen mit Manuel Ferrara) * 2006: AVN Award - Best Tease Performance * 2006: FICEB Award-Mejor Actriz/Best Actress por French Connection, Video Marc Dorcel – IFG * 2007: AVN Award-Female Foreign Performer of the Year * 2007: AVN Award - Best All-Girl Sex Scene – Film (zusammen mit Jessica Drake, Felecia und Clara G.) * 2008: AVN Award - Best Three-way Sex Scene (zusammen mit Melissa Lauren und Rocco Siffredi) * 2009: Hot d'Or - Best French Actress – Pirates II: Stagnetti’s Revenge * 2009: Hot d'Or - Best Actress Blog * 2011: AVN Award - Best All-Girl Group Sex Scene – Body Heat * 2011: AVN Award (The Fan Awards) for Wildest Sex Scene – Body Heat * 2011: XBIZ Award - Foreign Female Performer of the Year Literatur * Michael Grecco: Naked Ambition. An R-Rated Look at an X-Rated Industry. Rock Out Books, San Francisco, CA 2007, ISBN 978-0-9793314-0-4 Weblinks * * Offizielle Webseite * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Träger des AVN Award Kategorie:Träger des XRCO Award Kategorie:Träger des Venus Award Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Geboren 1979 Kategorie:Frau